


Wait until Geoff hears about this.

by MagicMeg



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMeg/pseuds/MagicMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a post I saw on tumblr (link in the notes), Princess Lindsay escapes the tower she was locked inside hours before Michael and Gavin come to save her. Meg is a mischievous mage with an unclear mission. Hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait until Geoff hears about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this exchange](http://queenmeg.tumblr.com/post/132207036630/for-some-reason-when-i-was-reading-the-lindsay-as) I saw on tumblr. This is, as [Becca](http://formosusiniquis.tumblr.com/) called it, my triumphant return to mavinseg!

Lindsay didn’t know why she hadn’t thought of it sooner - y’know just _leaving_. She had assumed there would’ve been some sort of protection spell cast on the mossy-stone tower and hadn’t dared test it. But one day, when the weather was particularly nice, when Lindsay could see way over the forest to the glistening sea, she decided it was worth the risk.

She glared at the heavy wooden door which was dusty and dark from age and braced her hand against it. She gave a hard shove with her shoulder and was shocked to feel it nudge under her weight. An eager grin stretched across her lips and threw herself harder against it again and again until the structure creaked and groaned but eventually scraped along the stone floor to create a space big enough for her to squeeze out of.

She rushed down the spiral stairs, her fingers drifting across the wall to secure her balance. She tried to suppress her happiness, lest there be a trap or magical barrier. But despite her effort, hope crept into her heart as she saw light beaming in from the cracks of an old door at the bottom of the staircase.

This door, whilst lest intimidating with its heart-shaped swirls in the wood, was fortified with cast iron and a large lock. Lindsay looked desperately around her and noticed a dusty axe hung up on the wall. She noted regretfully its bluntness (serving more as a decoration than weapon) but with no other choice hoisted it off its hangings.

The first swing was aimed at the cracks in the door, reckoning that aiming at its weakness would be the smartest tactic. It took several more swings and an increasingly sweaty princess but eventually the wood started to splinter and more light cracked through the door.

It took time but eventually the door was shattered enough that Lindsay could crawl through and tumbled onto the long soft grass outside. In awe, she threaded the green blades between her finger tips and relished the feeling of the gentle breeze against her flushed cheeks. The sound of a bird and a rustle from the bushes drew her attention from the field to the forest – something she had been desperate to explore since her first day staring out of her barred window.

She grinned triumphantly at it, got to her feet and made her way purposefully towards the thick collection of trees.

\----

Gavin starred up nervously at tall tower, shuffling in his armour as Michael tended to their horses. “Why can’t you do this?” the knight whined to his boyfriend.

Michael rolled his eyes, “Because _I_ can’t climb towers because _someone_ thought it would be a great idea to dare me to joust with my eyes closed.”

Grumbling, Gavin said, “Not my fault you fell off.”

He got another eye-roll and Michael told him “I’m going to take Tashibee and Grisham to the creek we saw back in the forest. Will ickle Gavvy-kins be okay on his own?”

“If I die, you’re going to be really upset,” Gavin pouted.

Michael laughed, “Not if that means I get the reward all to myself.” And then he was gone, disappearing into the forest and leaving Gavin alone with the intimidating stone prison.

Usually Gavin enjoyed quests with his boi immensely, finding joy in torturing Michael with hypothetical questions and getting off on the rush of narrowly escaping danger – but that had been in their own lands. In the last month King Geoff had won the war against King Ryan and the peace-treaties included Geoff taking some of Ryan's land which was rich with magical minerals and elements. Within this land lay the tower Princess Lindsay had been sealed inside the year before, after she had been kidnapped from a foreign land by Ryan’s men. Now, they had been sent to retrieve her and bring her home. But Gavin hated Ryan’s land even if it was technically theirs. It reeked of mischief and mayhem and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

He sighed as he made his way towards the cobbled stone tower, moving towards the thick vines of ivy which twined up its surface. He had his fair share of climbing up towers but Michael was infinitely better at it. He grabbed the vines and began to pull himself up, slowly but surely making his way to the small window which rested at the top of the tower.

\----

King Ryan had assigned Meg, who was an accomplished mage, to guard the tower in the final weeks of the war. His original warlock had perished in a battle meaning all of the enchantments sealing Princess Lindsay in had crumbled, leaving his ransom prize vulnerable for the taking. Meg usually kept her nose out of political business, finding Ryan’s war with the Ramseys unfounded and likely a disaster but Ryan and herself had been childhood friends. So when she saw the plea in his eyes, she agreed to keep watch.

It remained untouched for the remainder of the war but when Ryan lost the land it was situated on, she didn’t quite know if her job had expired or not. She had tried to reach out to Ryan but received no response – his communications likely cut off by the Ramseys in fear of him rallying support again.

(She thanked the spirits that King Geoff was a merciful man otherwise Ryan might have lost his head.)

Watching the tower had become habit, and she possessed idle curiosity for the princess who was trapped inside who was said to be as fearsome as a dragon. So she continued. She never put any enchantments on the tower, reckoning her only job was to watch for intruders venturing to save the princess. But with this land now King Geoff’s land, she didn’t quite know if she’d stop a rescue mission – like she said before, she wasn’t fond of politics.

It was a beautiful afternoon when life finally reached the desolate tower. Meg had returned from collecting ingredients for an invisibility potion when she heard the sound of feet scrabbling on stone. She slowed her pace and crept along the shadows of the trees, ducking behind a large strawberry bush and watching a skinny knight try to ascend the tall tower.

She heard an array of imaginative curses from the man before she noticed the emblem on the shield he had discarded onto the thick grass. It was the Ramsey family crest. She pursed her lips and debated what to do.

After a few minutes of watching him clumsily scramble up the tower she gave a shrug and gave into her love of magic and mischief. She flicked her wrist and enchanted the vines to wrap around his wrists and waist (laughing at the bird-like squawk which came from him). She reckoned that the best to remain politically neutral was to shake about this knight but eventually let him get to the mysterious princess.

\----

The horses had just begun lapping at the water when Michael heard the shrill but familiar cries. He swore, hastily tied the horses to a nearby tree and sprinted back down the path he’d travelled down, pushing branches and vines out of his way as he did so.

As he was reaching the opening towards the tower he saw a small red-headed woman crouched behind a bush, snickering and waving her fingers. He noted that her cloak was scattered with moons and stars and recognised it as the cloak of a mage – he didn’t like magic very much. He then looked up at the tower, where she was pointedly staring at and saw Gavin being shaken about (not very aggressively) by some enchanted vines.

Michael huffed and curled his hands into fists – this lady had chosen the wrong knight to go after. He went to march up behind her and knock her out before she knew he was there but with his first step he snapped a twig and she spun around to face him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the vines around Gavin freeze.

He felt the air leave his lungs.

She was stunning.

It wasn’t that he had never seen a beautiful woman but there was something about her long red hair matched with the fire in her eyes, and the way her face lit up with her mischievous smile. She spied the Ramsey emblem on his chest and her smile widened as she inquired, “Is that your friend up there?”

“Yes and I’d appreciate it if you let him go,” he said gruffly.

She giggled and it made him feel hot around his collar. “Don’t worry I will,” she promised him, “But not after I’ve had a little fun with him.”

Michael raised his eyebrows, “So you’re _not_ trying to kill him?”

The mage giggled again and shook her head.

“You’re just fucking with him for shits and giggles?” Michael reiterated and she nodded again.

“So are you going to enjoy the show or be boring and make me stop?” she asked.

He glanced up at Gavin, and remembered his comment from earlier about the blind-folded jousting and an eager grin stretched across his lips. “Can you make it so that little flowers shoot water at him?”

She cackled and turned back to Gavin, “Of course!”

In that moment small red flowers sprouted around the vines and started spraying water at Gavin as he squirmed and screamed. Michael howled with laughter and said, “God he really fucking deserves this. He’s going to feel like such an idiot when he gets down.”

The mage turned to smile at him and said, “My name’s Meg by the way.”

He nodded, “I’m Michael.”

\----

Lindsay probably should have thought the whole escaping thing through because leaving without any clothes, food or _anything_ was probably not the smartest decision. Granted, she hadn’t actually thought she would escape thus the impromptu running into the forest.

So she decided to troop back to her tower to grab a few essentials before trying to find the nearest town. She was knelt down by a creek when she heard the clopping and neighing of impatient horses. She looked down the stream and saw two handsome steads tied to a tree nearby.

With no one else in sight she moved towards them cautiously, holding out her hand so that they could nuzzle into her palm. The fabric draped across them held the Ramsey family crest and Lindsay had to wonder if the owners of the horses were here for her. In the distance she heard a high-pitched cry and jumped to the attention.

The horses struggled against their ties in frustration and she gathered that the owner of these horses was the one who’d made the sound. Thinking quickly, she yanked the abandoned bow and sheath from one of the knapsacks around the horses and sprinted off.

She saw two people crouching in the shadows, one of them casting a spell towards where her tower lay. She moved leftwards, wanting to avoid being seen whilst also getting a good look at what enchantment had been laid. She tip-toed through the trees, pulling an arrow from the sheath and locking it in, raising it and preparing to fire.

When the trees and leaves parted to reveal the field and her tower, her eyes were immediately drawn to the man flailing in the grasp of the vines which had previously been wrapped around the stone. She scanned the problem quickly and reckoned that shooting at the thinner vines could help the man get loose.

\----

Meg and Michael snickered, gaining endless fun from turning the knight (who Michael informed her was named Gavin) upside down, holding him by one leg – all with the promise that this would all be one big joke. Just as Meg was about to suggest they let the poor man down an arrow whizzed through the air and punctured the vine.

She gasped – using Nature magic meant connecting her aura to the vines – as she felt the arrow sink into the vine. She clambered to her feet and Michael supported her as arrow after arrow penetrated the plant. They burst from the bushes into the field and Michael yelled, “Show yourself!”

Without hesitation, a woman with long fiery hair and long robes joined them in the field. A tiara balanced on her head and an arrow aimed at Meg’s heart. Michael had drawn his sword and held it protectively in front of them as Gavin above squawked with shock and confusion from his restraints.

“Let the knight go,” the woman ordered sharply.

Meg flicked her wrist and Gavin was carried smoothly over to them and settled beside Michael who took his hand. “We meant no harm to him,” Meg assured her, “These two knights-“ she gestured to the men beside her, “-know each other and I was simply in on the fun.”

The woman looked between them with disbelief, looking towards Gavin for confirmation. “This man, who was with this witch-

“Mage,” Meg corrected.

“-is you friend?”

Gavin glared at Michael but nodded nonetheless.

Then the woman started laughing, dropping the bow and throwing her head back. “That’s fucking hilarious! _You_ -“ she nodded at Gavin, “climbed up that tower to save me, ended up getting trapped yourself and I wasn’t even fucking there.”

“ _You’re_ Princess Lindsay?” Michael exclaimed and she nodded happily.

“Wait! You mean to tell me that I climbed up that bloody tower for no reason?!” Gavin squawked.

Meg and Michael joined Lindsay in her laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation – and even Gavin eventually cracked and began to laugh himself.

“That’s funny as fuck,” Michael chortled, “Wait until Geoff hears about this!” He paused. “Speaking of which- Princess, we’re meant to escort you back to King Geoff’s Palace, even though we didn’t technically save you.”

Lindsay gave a shrug, “Sure. I don’t really have anywhere else to go.” Her eyes fell onto the mage who was shuffling awkwardly. “What about you? Are you coming too?”

Meg met the princess’ imploring gaze and said, “Oh I don’t really know… It’s just…”

Gavin frowned, “You’re that mage who’s friends with King Ryan aren’t you?”

She nodded, “Yeah.”

“Well he’s at our castle now,” Gavin told her, “There’s been a hiccup with some of the terms of the treaty and they’re revaluating. You can come along with us and then go with him?”

A small smile crept up on her lips – none of them really wanted to say goodbye to each other yet and a journey back to King Geoff’s castle was the perfect excuse to spend a little bit more time with each other.

“Yeah, that sound perfect,” Meg grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did leave kudos, comments and tell a friend!


End file.
